Talk:Zorzal El Caesar/@comment-29135336-20170814173240/@comment-29135336-20170816140808
For the last time Komebeef!!! You still not read the wiki or read the light novel or manga carefully!!! There are major plot holes in your satement 1) he doesn't have any spy in Alnus since Tyuule or Haryo never actually send spies to Alnus!!! The farthest he can the spy it is in Italica but all of them are exposed and killed since all of his spies and assassin know jack shit about surveilance camera and sensor even he doesn't know about its. AS the result, all his spies and assassin carelessly exposed themselves in front of the security camera installed by the JSDF in Italica without realizing its. The same process will be the same if he sends spy To Alnus since no one will come back alive to report to him. Their failed Italica alone already decimates Zorzal's spy network to collaspe already. 2) Zorzal and his generals know about JSDF power but only 5% not 100% since they don't know about the detail technical data about JSDF weapon not to mentions their tactics. His general did inform Zorzal not to fight direct conforntation and fight through ambush but not effective since Zorzal's general and Zorzal are a bunch of frog in the well who thinks they still superior in every way due to them still clinging to past glory of the Empire in fighting others mediaval enemies leading them to refuse to learn, adapt and reverse-engineering JSDF weapon or learning about JSDF tactics as well as still greatly underestimating the JSDF.This is also shown that both Zorzal and his generals cannot distinguish between jSDF and their past enemies in term of power magnitude. The majority of tactics used by Zorzal to fight JSDF are against mediaval army not modern army with guns and armored vehicles so they mostly used human wave attack in this case mostly zombie rush to fight the JSDF. As the result, his army loses a lot of manpower at the minimum of ten thousands every time they fight the JSDF since for the JSDF, they just like a bunch of zombie rushing at the soldier with gun. They did give JSDF some damages but at the tremendous cost. For example, to ambush a squadron of JSDF with only 15 members and three humveee they need at least 2000 soldiers to do that with the rate of success is 0.01% since most of the time, their arrow and sword cannot penetrate armored vehicles and modern army can withstand arrow more easily than mediaval armor since it is desgined to block bullet and most of the time Zorzal soldiers will run for their life after 500 of them dead from machine gun barange since they are still human not mindless zombie. The only damages they can causse is firing arrow unexpectedly at the first stage to injure some JSDF soldiers that all, after that they expose themselves to the rest of JSDF squad to flush out all ambushers. One of the fatal fault of the Zorzal's tactic in ambushing the jSDF that he doesn;t have the concept of air support and modern coordinated attack since he might have overwhelm JSDF squad with sheer number but when JSDF call air support or artillery strike most of his army will get killed by bombing run before they can react. There is one foolish tactic that represent one of Zorzal and his general's pinacle of stupidity is the scorched-earth policy, this foolish tactic represents not only the ruthlessness Zorzal and his cohorts in sacrificing their own innocent citizens for their suicidal war but also how immensely ignorant and shallow of Zorzal and his cohorts in strategic thinking due to the fact that they never seem to realize or even try to learn that the Special Region resources worth extremely little to none to the advance of the JSDF since JSDF's war machine operates based on fuel, electricity, industrial complex, vehicle, communication station and ammunition, which are non-existed in the Special Region in the conventional stage and are completed alien concepts for Zorzal's force because of their total lack of understanding of modern technologies and weaponry. Even the only resources like food and water sources in Special Region worth little to the JSDF's soldiers since they never seem to bother to take food and water from villages or town in Special Region due to the modern warfare based on swift attacks, advances and retreats unlike long term occupations and camping like medieval wars plus the fact that JSDF's always carries enough ration to sustain themselves in the long run. The only resources that are truly worth for the JSDF and Japan are oil field, uranium mine, gold or silver mine, which are completely ignored by Zorzal and his generals due to their lack of insights and scientific understanding. As the result, this tactics causes not only Imperial citizens to attack Zorzal's troops as well as destroying the food source and tax income necessary to support to most of his army causing the shortage in food and war funds for Zorzal's force for a period of time. Even their plan to turn the citizen against the JSDF by killing their own citizen and framing the JSDF also not reliable since they cannot fool their own citizen for overtime due to the fact that all Imperial Soldiers disguise as JSDF soldier never carry firearms and none of them is able speak Japanese as well as familiar with JSDF's practice with the natives in Special Region. Furthermore, Zorzal and his generals also don't take notice of the ability of investigation by JSDF in which vital to prove that the JSDF is innocent for the calamities caused by Zorzal's force. 3) Underestimating the JSDF and refuse to learn new ways and adapt to fight the JSDF are already bad enough, he is shown to underestimate even Demi-god or Flame Dragon. During the king ceremony to celebrated the death of the Flame Dragon, he states that killing the Flame Dragon is nothing special!!! What the fuck!!!! No one in the Special Region even Apostle can kill the Flame Dragon and he stupidly states that is not special!!!! The Flame Dragon can destroy the Empire just like the JSDF for fuck sake!!!! Not to mention JSDF is the only force so far can kill the Flame Dragon. He also stupidly underestimate Rory and Giselle since he seems to never realize that both Rory and Giselle can tank his army with little difficulty and he foolishly makes enemy both of them. Hardy, God of the Underworld even states that she doubts Giselle can defeat the JSDF showing that even God takes the JSDF seriously unlike him. He also underestimate the Elves, Warrior Bunnies, Dwarf and others magical race that support the JSDF causing to get more trouble than ever since these races have much more fighting power than any demi-human in Zorzal force, especially the Warrior Bunnies. His war against Tyuule and the Warrior bunnies only won in the past because they have large army not because Zorzals is tactical genius. He defeated the Warrior Bunnies at the cost 50% of Imperial Army due to Warrior BUnnies superhuman power. The reason why Zorzal last long in the battle is because the JSDF has trouble with political issue back on Earth not because he is smart. the JSDF has enough firepower to ends Zorzal's force in a single day but if they do that the China, Russia and the US will take action to cause Japan trouble. After, JSDF finishes with their political issue, they commence attack and destroy 70% of Zorzal's army with single tank and air batallion and making Zorzal loses three forstresses in a single day.